It Started When
by Barbara123
Summary: "Kapan kehidupmu mulai?" Pertanyaan dari sang pasien membuat Sakura bingung. Tentu saja ketika ayah dan ibunya seks. Tapi, sepertinya pertanyaan dari sang nenek punya arti yang lebih dalam. "Aku tidak bohong, meski kami bergandengan kami sebenarnya..."/"Aku sahabatmu dan kau sahabatku! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kalian pacaran?" Canon-AR, oneshot. Spoiler alert!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: SPOILER. OOC, OC, typos, alur cepat, dll**

**(Ditulis dari jam 12 malem sampai 3 pagi). If there's typo or whatsoever, forgive me kay!**

**AN: jujur, aku nulis fic ini karena banyak alasan.**

**Tapi! Alasan paling utama ya karena sakit hati. Aku gak nonton anime Naruto, tapi dari timeline FB ku, banyak yang post gambar Naru dan Hina gandengan. Mau gak mau... jadi berkobar aku.**

**Tapi! Aku adalah anak sehat :D Maksudnya, aku mencurahkan perasaan kesel sedih greget ini ke bidang positif gitu. Aku gak jelek2in pairing sebelah atau apa. Aku gambar fanart Narusaku! :D yeeaaah. Setelah gambar fanart Narusaku, agak puas dikit.**

**Tapi! Aku masih belum puas! Dan disinilah aku, berapi-rapi tanpa rasa ngantuk nulis fic ini. Oke, aku gak tau apa jadinya fic yang didorong oleh rasa greget ini. Dan aku juga tahu kalau aku harusnya sabar... sabar... dan sabar... Tenang aja. Masih ada adegan NaruSaku CPR kan?**

**Tapi! Adegan itu bakalan lamaaaa banget nongol di anime. Apalagi banyak episode filler.**

**Jadi, kisahnya nih aku udah tulis fic tentang CPR NaruSaku (judulnya: Cupid). Tentang reaksi Naruto setelah tahu kalau Sakura CPR dia. Nah, bagaimana kalau Sakura tahu kalau Naruto dan Hinata pegangan? Baca saja yaaa.**

**Tenang saja, gak ada adegan bashing Hinata atau apa pun. ****Mau bagaimana pun, aku ini mantan NaruHina lovers :)**

**Sori bacot. Ini AN terpanjangku deh kayaknya.. haha**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**It Started When**...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hidupmu. Kapan hidupmu mulai?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura Haruno menengadah. Dia menatap pasien di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Hidupku?" Dia bertanya pelan. Senyuman lebar yang dilontarkan oleh sang nenek membuat Sakura balas tersenyum. "Hmm, hidupku dimulai ketika ayah dan ibuku…" _seks, _batin hari nuraninya_._ "… menikah." Sakura memasang senyuman lebar.

Sang nenek tertawa nyaring, membuat para pasien yang di ruangan itu melompat kaget. "Bukan itu maksudku!" Nenek itu tertawa lagi, menatap Sakura seakan-akan Sakura hanyalah gadis lima tahun yang melakukan kesalahan konyol. "Kapan 'hidup'mu _benar-benar_ dimulai?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. "Hidupku… sebagai ninja maksudnya? Ketika aku lulus ujian genin?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, teringat akan ujian lonceng yang diberikan Kakashi.

Si nenek kembali tertawa nyaring, membuat Sakura semakin bingung. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mental sang nenek. Nenek ini diopname karena keracunan makanan.

"Hiraukan saja dia, Haruno-_san_." Pasien di sebelah sang nenek berujar pelan. "Togawa-_san_ terkenal karena keahliannya dalam memberi kalimat bijak. Namun dia tidak akan memberikan kalimat itu begitu saja. Dia mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat aneh dan kau harus berpikir sendiri untuk tahu jawabannya."

"Dan si nenek hanya memberi kalimat bijaknya pada orang yang disukainya saja loh. Berarti dia suka padamu!" Seruan pasien yang lain terdengar.

Sakura tersenyum. "Benarkah? Nenek suka aku?"

"Jawaban itu sudah ada di dalam dirimu," jawab sang nenek, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang berseri-seri.

Sakura meringis, menepuk pelan tangan Togawa yang sudah keriput. "Terima kasih, Nek!" Bekerja di rumah sakit memang sangat menarik. Setiap hari, dia bertemu dengan berbagai macam pasien. Namun tentu saja, dia tidak bisa terus-terus bersantai di ruangan umum ini. Tugas utama Sakura adalah di ruangan operasi. Mau bagaimana pun, dia adalah salah satu ninja medis terhebat di Konoha.

Atau lebih tepatnya, dialah ninja medis terhebat di Konohagakure.

Sakura melirik jendela, di mana matahari sudah terik. "Ah!" Dia menjerit, bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. "Ah, maaf! Aku akan kembali dalam waktu satu jam!" Dia berseru ke arah pasien yang lain.

Para pasien hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum lebar. Sikap manis dan karakter Sakura Haruno yang baik hati bukanlah rahasia di rumah sakit itu. Semua orang tahu bahwa Sakura Haruno akan mengerahkan segenap jiwa dan raga untuk menyembuhkan pasiennya.

Namun, sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba panik tadi juga bukanlah misteri bagi mereka semua. Mereka tahu hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat sang ninja medis tenang itu menjadi kelimpungan.

"Ah, janji dengan Naruto-_sama_."

Ucapan salah satu pasien itu diikuti oleh anggukan kepala pasien yang lain.

**xxx**

Perang dengan Madara sudah berakhir dua tahun yang lalu dan sekarang, kehidupan di Konoha masih tetap kacau. Namun setiap hari selalu ada perkembangan dan Sakura sudah cukup puas dengan fakta itu. Memang, jumlah orang yang sakit masih tetap banyak. Luka yang sulit disembuhkan karena perang. Namun, jumlah itu sudah banyak berkurang dibandingkan dua tahun lalu.

Para desa sudah menjadi satu. Perang sudah tidak ada lagi. Sasuke Uchiha kembali di Konoha. Sekarang, Sakura Haruno, wanita medis yang berusia 19 tahun itu bisa memasang senyuman tanpa perasaan pahit di hatinya. Sakura berhenti berlari ketika dia sampai di taman. Dia menoleh kesana kemari. Mata hijaunya itu berhenti mencari ketika dia menemukan sejumput rambut pirang acak-acakan di samping pohon.

Sakura tersenyum sesaat. Ketika dia hendak berlari ke arah pohon itu, dia mendengar jeritan girang.

"Benarkah? Naruto-_san_ bisa melacak cakra seseorang? Jadi kau tahu kalau seseorang terkena bahaya?" Suara lengkingan anak kecil membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. Wanita itu memutar, menatap Naruto Uzumaki yang duduk di rumput. Tiga bocah mungil duduk bersila, mengelilingi sang lelaki pirang.

"Tentu saja, _dattebato_!" Naruto berseru. "Jadi, aku akan menyelamatkan kalian kalau kalian ada di dalam bahaya."

Tiga bocah itu menjerit girang, membuat Sakura tersenyum. Naruto memang selalu bisa berbaur dengan anak kecil. Sesaat, Sakura berdiri diam di tempatnya, memperhatikan mata biru Naruto yang bersinar-sinar dan mendengarkan tawanya yang lepas. Senyuman Sakura melebar.

Tentu saja.

Sekarang, mereka semua bisa tertawa girang. Semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula dan tidak ada lagi masalah yang menimpa mereka.

"Naruto adalah manusia super! Pahlawan Konoha!" Salah satu anak menjerit girang.

"Enak sekali menjadi pahlawan, pasti banyak cewek yang suka padamu kan?"

Naruto meringis, menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hehe, begitulah."

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Banyak pacar juga!"

Naruto berdecak, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hei hei. Memang banyak yang suka padaku. Tapi…" Naruto membusungkan dadanya, menepuk dadanya. "… hati ini hanya kuberikan pada satu orang!"

"Aku tahu siapa!" Bocah cewek itu cekikikan. "Hinata-_sama_ kan?"

"Ahh! Aku tahu dia siapa! Dia setiap hari memberikan _bentou_ pada Naruto-_sama_!" Salah satu anak menunjuk ke arah kotak makanan di pangkuan Naruto.

"Kalian pacaran kan?" Desak anak yang satu lagi.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa, kembali menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari tiga mata berseri-seri itu. "Kami… Ah! Sakura-_chan_!" Mata biru Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sakura terpaku. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah memasukkan kedua tangannya di balik jubah putihnya. Dia hendak berjalan untuk mendekati Naruto. Namun, entah kenapa kakinya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga, aku lapar, _dattebayo_!" Jeritan Naruto membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Ah! Iya! Iya, maaf!" Sakura cepat-cepat berlari ke arah Naruto. _Aneh_, batin Sakura. Kenapa tadi tiba-tiba dia merasa kaku? Tangannya terasa dingin.

_Karena Naruto dan Hinata pacaran?_

"Naruto!" Sakura menjerit ketika dia tiba di sisi Naruto. "Aku dengar percakapan kalian!"

"E-eeh?" Naruto gelagapan.

"Kau dan Hinata sudah pacaran tapi kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Sakura menggeram. Tentu saja. _Aku kaku sesaat tadi karena Naruto menyimpan rahasia dariku._ "Kau ini sahabatku bukan? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kejadian sepenting ini?"

Naruto melongo. "Sa-Sakura-_chan_? Aku tidak…"

"Mereka pacaran!" Salah satu bocah berseru. "Kata Kiba-_sensei_, ketika sedang dalam perang, Naruto-_sama_ menggandeng tangan Hinata-_sama_ selagi bertarung!"

Sakura ternganga. "Bergandengan tangan? Ketika bertarung menghadapi Madara? Kapan? Dan kau tidak bilang padaku sama sekali?! Perang sudah berakhir dua tahun yang lalu, _baka_!"

Naruto gelagapan. Mata birunya terbelalak. "Sakura-_chan_! Aku tidak…"

"Jadi? Anak ini bohong ketika dia bilang kau dan Hinata bergandengan?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku memegang tangannya dan…"

"Lalu?!" Sakura menggeram.

"… tapi aku…"

Di detik itu juga urut kesabaran Sakura terasa putus. "Shannaroo!" Dia melemparkan tinjuannya, membuat sang calon hokage menjerit kesakitan, mengusap kepalanya. "Rasakan!" Sakura mendengus, berjalan pergi.

"Ahh! Seram!" Salah satu anak menjerit ketakutan. Sakura mendelik, membuat anak itu cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto. Mau tak mau, Sakura teringat akan masa lalu. Konohamaru juga takut padanya, bersembunyi di punggung Naruto. Sakura mendengus. Dia berjalan pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Namun, dia bisa mendengar suara sang bocah samar-samar.

"Syukurlah Hinata yang baik hati itu pacarmu, Naruto-_sama_. Dia lembut dan baik."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, mempercepat langkahnya.

Entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat terkhianati.

_Naruto baka._

**xxx**

"Naruto-_sama_! Ayo ke tempat Hinata-_sama_ dan mengobati lukamu!" Satoshi menarik tangannya, membuat Naruto meringis. Tangannya sudah gatal mau mengusap benjolan di kepalanya, tapi bocah-bocah ini sejak tadi manarik tangannya. Naruto menghela napas, dia menatap taman yang sekarang kosong itu. Sosok wanita berambut pink yang tadi berdiri menatapnya sudah lenyap.

"Dia salah paham…" Naruto mengerang. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ke tempat Hinata!" Fuji berseru kencang. "Aku mau permen! Hinata selalu memberiku permen!"

Naruto mendengus. "Permen? Permen?! Itu yang kalian pusingkan? Dasar bocah tengil!"

"Kepalamu pasti sakit…" Yuya, gadis mungil di sampingnya berujar dengan cemas. "Ayo ke tempat Hinata dan minta obat."

Naruto meringis. "Tidak. Kalau aku terluka, aku akan langsung ke tempat Sakura-_chan_."

"Kenapa?" Fuji terlihat ngeri. "Dia akan membunuhmu!"

"Tidak." Naruto tertawa. "Hei, lihat ini!" Naruto menyibak kausnya. "Lihat. Lihat."

Tiga bocah di depannya menatap dada Naruto dengan bingung. Namun, Yuya adalah anak pertama yang menjerit kaget. "Kau tidak punya bekas luka!"

Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Benar. Ninja yang tidak punya bekas luka. Hebat kan?" Dia tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

Mata Satoshi melirik segel di sekitar pusar Naruto. "Karena _kyuubi-sama_?"

"Hmm… benar. Tapi ada satu alasan lagi."

"Apa?" Tiga bocah itu bertanya pada saat bersamaan.

Mata biru Naruto bersinar-sinar. "Karena Sakura-_chan_ selalu, _selalu_ menyembuhkanku."

**xxx**

Maaf saja kalau dia kasar.

Maaf saja kalau dia barbar.

Maaf saja kalau dia berkekuatan monster.

Perut Sakura yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh membuat sang wanita menggeram.

Dan maaf saja kalau dia selalu sibuk di rumah sakit sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk membuat bentou.

"Siapa yang mau kau bunuh kali ini?" Suara jahil Ino membuat Sakura kembali menggeram.

"Tidak sekarang, Ino." Sakura dengan kesal membalik surat laporan di mejanya, menulis dengan serius.

"Ohh… tentu saja. Wanita lapar berarti wanita monster." Asistennya yang berambut pirang itu menghampirinya, membawa sepiring onigiri.

Sakura langsung menyabet nasi kepal itu dan melahap satu onigiri dalam satu gigitan. "Terima kasih!" Sakura menengadah, menatap Ino dengan tatapan penuh syukur. Matanya sampai terasa perih karena air mata yang tiba-tiba berlinangan.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" Ino menjerit kaget. Dia cepat-cepat menyodorkan sapu tangan untuk Sakura. "Menangis hanya karena onigiri? Kau selapar apa?!"

"Aku belum makan sejak pagi tadi." Sakura cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya dan kembali melahap onigiri buatan Ino. Mau bagaimana lagi. Tadi ada operasi dan Sakura langsung fokus 100 persen pada operasi itu, lupa akan segalanya.

"Kau gila? Ini sudah malam! Tengah malam!" Ino melongo. "Bukankah kau makan siang? Bersama Naruto?"

Mendengar nama Naruto, kening Sakura langsung berkedut. "Jangan sebut nama dia." Sakura menggeram, mengunyah dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Kau bertengkar dengan dia? Kali ini tentang apa?" Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Dia tidak bilang padaku kalau dia pacaran dengan Hinata!" Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan berapi-api. "Dia sahabatku! Aku sahabatnya! Apa salahnya bilang padaku kalau dia sudah pacaran? Pantas saja Hinata setiap hari membawa bentou padanya!"

"Hah?!" Ino melongo. "Mereka pacaran?! Kapan?! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak pernah dengar akan hal itu!"

"Mereka pegangan tangan…" Sakura masih mengunyah, menulis laporan dengan gesit. Dia tidak mau membicarakan ini. Dia mau cepat-cepat selesai _dan_ pulang rumah _dan_ makan anmitsu _dan_ tidur. "… ketika perang. Mesra bukan?" Sakura memaksakan senyuman lebar, membuat Ino mundur tiga langkah, menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Kau benar-benar marah ya?"

"Tidak." Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar. "Aku bahagia untuk mereka."

Ino memutar bola matanya. Dia menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di depan Sakura. "Kau tahu… di saat perang, semuanya menjadi super… mendesak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka menjadi… patah semangat." Ino menaikkan telunjuknya. "Dan kau tahu… Neji… dia…" Ino meneguk ludah. "Dia tewas di depan Naruto."

Sakura terpaku. Dia tahu kalau Neji tewas. Tapi... di depan Naruto sendiri?

"Kau tidak tahu karena kau sedang di tempat yang jauh, menyembuhkan ninja-ninja yang terluka." Ino berbisik pelan. "Tapi… sungguh. Neji tewas di depan Naruto. Neji, salah satu teman terdekat Naruto."

"Dia… dia tidak bilang padaku…"

"Sakura. Tidak ada siapa pun yang suka mengungkit-ungkit hal pahit seperti ini."

Sakura menundukkan kepala, menggigit bibirnya. "Kau benar." Dia menatap mata Ino. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Aku minum-minum dengan Tenten sekali. Dia menangis, menceritakan semua ini padaku." Ino menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu akan Naruto dan Hinata yang bergandengan. Namun jika memang mereka bergandengan, aku yakin itu karena Hinata ada di sisi Naruto pada saat itu. Mereka berdua kehilangan seseorang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Kau sendiri tahu kan? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang kehilangan keluarga mereka? Kita sudah sering melihat adegan itu."

Sakura mengangguk, meneguk ludah. Di kepalanya, muncul bayangan-bayangan orang-orang yang menangisi jasad keluarga mereka. Mereka bergandengan. Mereka berpelukan. Mereka berada di sisi satu sama lain karena mereka membutuhkan seseorang yang cukup kuat untuk membantu mereka menghadapi kesedihan itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak heran kalau mereka berpelukan atau berciuman karena kesedihan yang sangat mendalam itu. _Physical contact_ adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan pada saat-saat depresi seperti itu. Maklum saja. Neji adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka bedua. Dan Neji tewas di depan mereka."

Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Kau benar."

"Dasar." Ino tertawa pelan. Dia menjentik kening Sakura. "Kening lebar, kukira kau lebih cerdas dariku? Sepertinya kecemburuan membuatmu jadi buta ya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Ino. Benaknya sudah kembali pada masa perang itu. Masa-masa yang sangat mencekam. "Naruto juga…" Sakura berbisik pelan. "Naruto juga nyaris tewas sekali."

"Dia nyaris tewas berkali-kali." Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak… dia benar-benar nyaris mati." Sakura mendesis. "Tubuhnya dingin. Di tanganku. Jantungnya tidak berdetak." Suara Sakura menjadi serak. "Dia nyaris mati, Ino. Dan aku nyaris tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

Mendengar suara Sakura yang bergetar, Ino cepat-cepat memeluk bahu Sakura. Di detik itu juga, tangis Sakura meledak. "Kapan?" Ino berbisik.

"Madara menarik _kyuubi_ dari tubuhnya… dan jantung Naruto berhenti."

Ino tidak bersuara, hanya mengusap bahu Sakura. "Tapi kau berhasil menyelamatkannya. Konoha sekarang selalu berisik karena suara jeritannya. Dan itu berkatmu." Ino tersenyum.

"Aku bersumpah kalau apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan menyelamatkannya. Aku _pasti_ akan menyelamatkan Naruto." Sakura mengusap matanya. "Si _baka_ itu masih belum bisa menjadi _hokage_. Dia belum bisa tewas seenaknya." Sang ninja medis menggeram, membuat Ino tertawa.

"Kau… benar-benar peduli akan mimpi Naruto ya!"

Sakura mendengus. "Tentu saja. Dia adalah anggota timku. Dia juga sahabatku."

"Hmmm, benarkah?" Ino meringis. "Tidak lebih?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan terbelalak.

Ino hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. "Ya sudah. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya kau membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lagi?"

"Aku pompa jantungnya." Sakura menggerakkan jarinya, memperagakan pada Ino. "Lalu CPR."

"Begitu." Ino menganggukkan kepala. "Seram juga ya… memompa jantung… tanpa peralatan apa pun."

"Benar. Tapi pada waktu itu…" Sakura terdiam. "Aku benar-benar tidak merasakan apa pun. Yang kurasakan adalah… aku harus membangunkan Naruto. Tidak peduli dengan cara apa pun."

Ino tersenyum lebar. Dia menepuk bahu Sakura. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ino beranjak, merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Akan kugantikan pekerjaanmu! Sana, pulang! Wajahmu sudah seperti wajah orang yang mau mati saja."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Kau sendiri harus pulang tahu."

"Hari ini aku tidak bekerja berat." Ino menyabet laporan dari tangan Sakura. "Kerjaku hanya menemani Nek Togawa seharian. Dia suka berceloteh, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang diucapkannya."

"Ah. Togawa-_san_." Sakura berseru. "Dia tanya sesuatu yang aneh padaku. Kapan hidupmu dimulai?"

"Hah? Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja ketika orang tuaku seks! Bagaimana sih?!"

Sakura tertawa. "Benar. Benar. Itu juga jawaban yang ingin kubilang. Tapi sepertinya jawabanku salah."

"Nenek itu sudah gila." Ino mendengus. "Sudah. Pulang sana. Aku tidak mau kau gila juga."

Sakura meringis. "Makasih! Akan kubalas budimu kapan-kapan!"

"Budiku sudah tidak terbalas. Sudah terlalu banyak budi yang kuberikan padamu."

Sakura tertawa semakin kencang. Dia melepaskan jubahnya dan masih tertawa ketika dia keluar dari ruangannya. "Sahabat itu memang ya…" Sakura tertawa pelan. Ino selalu bisa membuatnya ceria lagi setiap kali dia patah semangat. Sakura bersiul pelan, keluar dari rumah sakit. Ketika dia hendak berlari cepat ke rumah, bayangan seseorang membuatnya berhenti.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Bayangan itu menjerit.

Sakura melompat. Dia melotot, menatap sosok Naruto dari balik kegelapan. "Kau gila?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini di tengah malam?!"

"Menunggumu." Naruto berlari ke arahnya. "Kau masih marah?" Naruto cepat-cepat bertanya, menatap Sakura dengan panik. "Aku jujur… tidak! Aku _sumpah_, kalau meski aku dan Hinata bergandengan, aku sama sekali tidak…"

"Tunggu." Sakura cepat-cepat memotong. "Maaf. Aku yang salah."

Naruto melongo. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dari bawah sinar lampu jalan yang remang-remang, dia bisa melihat wajah wanita itu. Memang, Sakura terlihat sangat lelah, namun dia tidak terlihat marah. "Serius?"

"Serius. Maaf. Aku yang salah karena aku marah padamu." Sakura menundukkan kepala, merasa malu.

Naruto masih terlihat bingung. Dia menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ayo. Pulang." Sakura tersenyum, menyodorkan tangannya.

Naruto semakin melongo, menatap tangan yang terulur ke arahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa ternganga. Apa yang dia lakukan? Tiba-tiba saja… "A-aku tidak tahu kenapa…" Sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan hangat Naruto sudah meremas tangannya.

"Ayo pulang!" Naruto tersenyum girang, membuat Sakura terpaku.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali." Sakura bergumam pelan, menatap tangan mereka yang sudah bertaut.

"Tentu saja! Ini pertama kalinya kita bergandengan, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Hmmm benar juga." Dia mulai berjalan. Selagi berjalan, mata Sakura sesekali menatap langit. "Hei, Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau merasa sedih dan butuh… butuh seseorang di sisimu…" Sakura menoleh, menatap mata biru Naruto. "Ada aku, oke?"

Naruto berkedip, menatap Sakura seakan-akan wanita itu sudah gila. "Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menggeram, membuat Naruto langsung panik.

"Tidak! Tidak! Maksudku… kenapa kau tiba-tiba bilang begitu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau _selalu_ ada di sisiku."

Sakura terpaku.

"Benar kan?" Naruto tertawa pelan. "Kita selalu bersama-sama. Ichiraku, misi, mencari Sasuke, makan siang, makan malam, jalan ke kantor _hokage_… Kita selalu sama-sama. Kita bahkan bersama-sama berusaha untuk menyibak masker Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau benar."

"Benar kan?" Naruto meremas tangan Sakura. "Aku akan selalu datang kepadamu Sakura-_chan_! Tenang saja!"

"Di saat sedih juga?" Sakura bertanya lagi. Memang, Sakura tidak melihat wajah Naruto. Tapi dia bisa tahu bahwa tubuh Naruto menegang sesaat. "Aku tahu kalau kau suka memendam rasa sedihmu sendirian."

"Aku tidak mau kau…"

"Aku _mau_ kau berbagi padaku." Sakura mendelik. "Oke?"

Naruto terdiam. Perlahan-lahan, dia tersenyum. "Oke."

"Janji seumur hidup?"

Naruto tertawa ketika mendengar kalimat itu. "Tentu saja. Janji seumur hidup, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Bagus. Bagus."

"Tapi…" Naruto meringis. "Aku lebih suka untuk datang padamu ketika aku sedang senang, bukan sedih."

Sakura tertawa, teringat setiap kali Naruto selalu berlari ke arahnya sambil menjerit girang. "Kalau begitu, datang saja padaku kalau kau merasa sedih atau senang."

"Bagaimana di saat ketika aku terluka?"

Sakura mendengus. "Apa pun yang terjadi, kau _harus_ datang padaku kalau kau terluka."

"Bagaimana kalau aku merasa takut?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Hantu? Tentu. Kau boleh datang dan sembunyi di balik punggungku."

"Kalau aku merasa lapar?"

"Oke. Datang saja ke rumahku dan akan kumasak ramen untukmu."

"Ketika aku merasa haus?"

"Akan kubagikan _anmitsu_-ku padamu." Sakura tertawa. "Sudah ah! Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan? Kau ingin ada di sisiku di setiap saat?"

Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Tidak boleh?"

Di detik itu juga, wajah Sakura terasa panas. "Te-tentu saja…" Dia mengatupkan bibirnya. "Boleh…"

Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar. Sakura berani bersumpah kalau badut saja kalah cengirannya dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku _sangat_ menyukaimu."

Sakura terpaku. Dia berhenti berjalan untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Wajah lelaki itu berseri-seri dan dia sama sekali tidak terlihat untuk menunggu jawaban dari Sakura. Naruto menyatakan kalimat itu tanpa mengharapkan balasan. Naruto masih sangat menyukainya. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Seenaknya menuduh Naruto dan Hinata? Sakura menggelengkan kepala, kembali berjalan. "Apa aku harus menjawabmu sekarang?"

"Kau mau menjawab?" Naruto balas bertanya.

"Aku mau." Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi kasih aku waktu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku bahkan rela menunggu sampai aku menjadi kakek-kakek demimu, Sakura-_chan_."

"Gombal."

"Sungguh!" Naruto mendengus. "Di hatiku, hanya ada kau seorang. Dari dulu sampai sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Dia berbisik. "Hei, Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Kapan kehidupanmu dimulai?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura tertawa. Tentu saja. Bahkan ninja kejutan pun akan menjawab seperti i…

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Naruto melanjutkan. "Hidupku dimulai ketika aku bertemu kalian."

Sakura kembali berhenti berjalan. Dia menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Aku merasa kalau aku sama sekali tidak hidup. Tidak layak hidup, tepatnya." Naruto menjelaskan. "Semua orang menatapku dengan penuh kebencian. Dan Iruka-sensei adalah orang pertama yang menerimaku. Dan itulah saat pertama kalinya aku merasa… hidup. Pertama kalinya aku merasa kalau aku bisa bernapas lega tanpa perlu menerima tatapan membunuh orang-orang."

Sakura terdiam.

"Dan datanglah team 7!" Naruto berseru girang. "Kakashi-_sensei_, Sasuke… dan kau, Sakura-_chan_! Kalian mau menerimaku."

Sakura tertawa. "_Baaaka_. Tentu saja kami menerimamu." Sakura mengusap rambut Naruto, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum girang.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu, Sakura-_chan_? Kapan hidupmu dimulai?"

Sakura terdiam, berpikir sesaat. Sesekali dia meremas tangan Naruto. Kapan dia merasa hidup? Kapan dia merasa benar-benar dibutuhkan? "Ketika aku menjadi ninja medis," Sakura menjawab. "Sebenarnya aku menjadi ninja medis karena satu hal saja. Aku ingin merasa berguna. Aku ingin berada di sisimu dan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ingin mengobati kalian kalau kalian terluka."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Begitu? Tapi Sasuke… dia…"

"Iya. Dia tidak butuh aku." Sakura tertawa, memotong Naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Naruto cepat-cepat berujar. "Sasuke punya Karin. Sepupuku itu bisa dengan mudah menyembuhkan Sasuke."

Sakura meringis. Dia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya dan dia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang terbakar dari bawah lampu taman rumahnya. "Lalu? Maksudmu?"

"Makanya… makanya… Sakura-_chan_ di sisiku saja!" Naruto berujar, terbata-bata.

Sakura tertawa kencang, membuat Naruto melongo. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau sadar, tapi sejak dulu, aku memang sudah menjadi ninja medis pribadimu!"

Naruto termangu. "Oh, iya juga."

Sakura tertawa lagi. Namun, tawanya lenyap ketika dia melihat Naruto yang menatap tangan mereka yang masih terpaut. "Sudah harus dilepas ya?" Sakura berujar pelan. Naruto mengangguk. Sakura terdiam, masih berdiri di sisi Naruto. "Hei. Besok, aku pulang malam juga. Kalau kau tidak keberatan menungguku…"

"Tentu saja tidak." Naruto cepat-cepat menjawab, membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Oke. Besok kita akan pulang bersama lagi."

Senyuman lebar Naruto membuat Sakura tertawa. "Hei, Sakura-_chan_, tapi bukankah biasanya kau selalu pulang cepat di hari Kamis?"

"Besok aku harus membalas budi." Sakura meringis, mengingat wajah Ino. "Sudah ya, selamat malam, Naruto!"

"Selamat malam, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto meringis, pelan-pelan melepaskan tangan mereka. "Mimpi indah."

"Kau juga." Sakura tersenyum.

**xxx**

Malam itu, di atas kasurnya, Sakura berpikir. Dia harus memberi jawaban bagi pertanyaan Nenek Togawa.

Kapan hidupnya dimulai?

_Tentu saja ketika orangtuaku seks._

Sakura tertawa pelan.

Ketika dia menjadi ninja medis.

Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melindungi dan sejajar dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Ketika dia memutuskan untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang.

Senyuman Sakura mengembang.

"Kehidupanku dimulai…" Dia mengangkat tangannya, tersenyum lebar.

_Ketika aku bertemu cowok pirang berisik bernama Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

**END**

**AN: oke... segitu saja dan semoga reader sekalian suka sama fic ini :)**

**Kalau para pembaca sering baca fic oneshot NaruSaku-ku yang canon, banyak adegan di mana Naruto mengungkapkan cinta, tapi Sakura gak jawab (yaah, meski udah ketauan di dalam cerita itu kalau dia suka Naruto juga). Alasan kenapa aku membuat Naruto menunggu juga di fiction, adalah karena aku mau ada sedikit fakta canon di dalem fictionku.**

**Naruto rela Sakura gak suka sama dia. Naruto cuma bisa menunggu, cuma bisa melindungi senyuman Sakura. Itu canon.**

**Dan Sakura yang masih galau (why u always galau?) sama perasaannya. Tapi yang pasti, rasa perhatian dia sama Naruto itu sama besarnya kayak Sasuke. Buktinya pas adegan Naruto mau tewas tuh. Dan banyaaak lagi. :D**

**Segitu dulu bacotnya... and lastly! semoga fic ini membawa senyuman di bibir pembaca :)**


End file.
